ML&MDA
by Elithemiar
Summary: What happens when an unknown group figures out who Cat Noir and Ladybug are under the mask? They want to help because they have experience with secrets and battles of their own. Dive into a society with Adrien and Marinette as they learn that not everything is what it seems. (It's an experiment) Rated K for now.
1. Majorly Important AN Before Story Starts

**I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT THOUGH, SO PLEASE READ!**

 **Alright, this is everything that is going down right now:**

 **1)** **I have four years of online college to get through (Only two days to work effectively)**

 **2)** **I have design transfers to get done (51 to go)**

 **3)** **Work is being mean because we are short staffed (grave shift 5/7 days usually)**

 **4)** **My weird schedule is being worse (Putting off sleep just to type up concepts and plots)**

 **5)** **And I managed to get into the Miraculous fandom (That freaking Love Square)**

 **This short** ** _(maybe: if my brain decides to shut up)_** **story, is practice for an actual series that I will be writing to publish (it's like 6-7 parts and extremely complex). I use fanfiction to expand these ideas that I have and get a better hold on my characters and how they would react in different situations. I know for a fact that some of my OCs were used in a Sly Cooper fanfic "Underground Enforcement". Another one was used in the Danny Phantom/Arrow x-over "Phoenix Rising" (I'm still surprised that story is getting favorites).**

 **With that said please know, that this series is very serious, so the characters in Miraculous will be OOC. Basically, Adrien and Marinette will act a hell of a lot more mature than in the show, especially where their secret is concerned! Except for their civilian quirks (aka Marinette's awkwardness towards Adrien and his polite…ness), that would be changing too much.**

 **There is slight humor, however, I am not much of a romantic so there won't be much of that if any. There will be:**

 **-Some analysis of the Miraculous characters, through the eyes of the OCs (I am not describing them, just a warning)**

 **-Some very confusing parts that will be eventually explained (You are learning with Adrien and Marinette)**

 **-Fights and training sequences, weapons galore (designs I sketch are for a reason, most of the time)**

 **-Tropes such as Adrien's interest in physics, magic concepts, what happened to Mrs. Agreste (anyone even know, like how long she's been missing?), Gabriel being Hawkmoth, every side of the Love Square, Alya going too far with the Ladyblog, and others.**

 **-Concepts such as the multi-verse theory (with added Time, Space, and Distortion); alternate worlds, universe, and dimensions; the science behind vampires (Dusk and Linda), theories behind magic and the different types (magic, majic)**

 **If any of this offends you, please don't read or if you do please don't flame me. However, reading your reactions and thoughts will be welcomed, such as what your theories are towards the OCs and MDA.** **ß** **Yep, that will be explained.**

 **I am not doing requests! I am not allowing other OCs that are not mine! If I use your name, lucky you! If you have an idea towards any of the concepts explored, I will consider them (but may not be used). Yes, this may be fast paced deal with it. This will be updated as I go, so please don't push me. As for other cultures, please don't be offended, I'm exploring. One more thing:** _ **Anything you find that you want to use that is not familiar, since a lot of things will be hit here, please tell me what it is and please place credit back to me. Everything is a concept, don't take credit for something I thought of and expanded. (These things will actually be really easy to spot.)**_ **ß** **This is also why I'm very reluctant on placing this here!**

 **Umm, as for those that are following the DP/SPN Files that is most likely discontinued until further notice. I literally have no more ideas for that.**

 **~Enjoy,**

 **Elithemiar**


	2. Prologue

**Freaking first chapter completed, spent two days typing this up, 4 hours the first day and 6 hours the second day. I know that some of the things will be slight confusion, as stated previously that is needed.**

 **So, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Two ladies walked down the side walk of Paris late at night, enjoying a rare time away from much of the chaos that enters their lives. The one hears a zing and casually looks up, a shadow passes over them from the light of the moon and a figure lands on a roof followed by another figure. As they watch, the two leaped from rooftop to rooftop the younger one gets out a phone, about ready to call someone but was stopped by the oldest. "We should check around in the morning first, there's no need to send a call if it's nothing to worry about." The youngest nodded, putting the device away and they headed back the way they came.

As the two got into a large building, a young man came forward, "You're back early."

"The one time we decided to choose our own alternate universe to explore and the first night we decide to relax we need to do research." The oldest explained slightly annoyed.

"Now, Yuma, you were warned that things will happen. It's not like we were actually attacked the moment we stepped foot on this planet." The three walked into a computer like room, "Besides, Shadow even told us to relax as much as possible."

"The idea was that relaxing would be part of bonding with my daughter, you know that Kevin." Yuma said, holding the hand of her daughter.

"How about this, go up to bed and rest. You need it after training earlier, call me once you're settled and tell me what you saw." He sat down in one of the swivel chairs already getting on the internet.

"Teresa, would you like to go to bed sweetie?" Yuma asked to the teenager holding her hand yet.

"I thought we were going to see the Eifel Tower at night." She complained.

"We'll see it tomorrow night, okay?"

"Whatever." She turned from the door and headed up the stairs.

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell me what you saw, write a summary for the report, sleep, then wake up write the report, and finally spend the day with your daughter." Kevin listed, trying to help.

"With our luck, Shadow will step in."

"Leader Shadow trusts us for a reason, besides she told me to get as much detail as possible before calling her." Kevin sat up straighter, "Now, what did you see?"

"Two figures patrolling the city, one looked like a cat." She moved to step away when Kevin sucked in a breath. "What?" she said, exhaustion beginning to hit her.

"You saw Ladybug and Cat Noir, two heroes that protect the city from Akumas."

"You know that Shadow gets protective of heroes. How old are they?"

"They look young, teenagers. They can't be much older than Teresa." Yuma walked over to the screen. "Shadow said that she was only 15 when she was chosen."

"Forget Shadow, we'll have the original five here. She'll try to stop from worrying, but she won't be able to stop Kallie's protective streak."

"Go to bed, Yuma. I'll get on with the research."

"Thank you, Kevin."

Kevin spent the next three hours looking up information which was all based on theories, until he found a blog. "Ladyblog?" then he saw all the videos, he saved them in a file on the computer before stepping away and heading to bed. He can't do anything until he can get a team out the next day, he glanced at the clock before realizing that he had another six hours to sleep before rising early to teach the spell caster class.

The next day, Kevin ran down the steps and began to slide into the computer room to send an email out to his students that classes were canceled for the day and to have them read chapter 2 on natural magic. Once that was done he began to sort people into teams to check out a part of the city, with the small group that he had compared to the rest of the agency he had no choice but to send out only five groups of four. He sent emails to all 20 separated between the four groups and explained the situation.

 _I want you to search these areas together during the night, you can start in three days. Attached is a link to a fan website, 'Ladyblog', please watch some of the clips to get an idea of who they are, what their mission is, and if they may need some help. All reports will be sent to HQ, this may cause Leader Shadow to get involved, this will not indicate we did something wrong, she and mother hen Kallie are sensitive about these situations. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please contact me immediately._

 _Kevin Sinclair._

Despite the early morning, all twenty responded and stated they'll get together with the whole group to figure out a plan then send it to him for approval before they head into the city. Kevin sent out a check mark indicating his approval for the plan. He sat in the main chair he pulled up the fan site and began to watch the videos, he vaguely noticed someone sat next to him two hours into the videos. Looking over after the clip with the textbook, he found Teresa and her friend Charlotte watching the videos with him.

"You know, you could make a film with the right people of Paris." Charlotte stated looking between the two heroes on the screen. "If you find people that at least look like them figure wise, a wig can always be place on them."

Kevin looked at her, in thought he took the faces of the two heroes and sent them to the facial recognition software in the computer system. "Anyways, got any theories on what these _Miraculous_ things are?"

"Considering, that these two and the villains are using magic, I'm guessing they are powerful magical stones."

"I can contact someone back at HQ to look up magic stones that pertain to creation and destruction." Teresa stated, already pulling out her phone.

"Creation and destruction?" Charlotte asked, looking at her, Kevin looked back to the site finding out what she meant by that.

"Cat Noir's power is Cataclysm, which is a form of controlled chaos. He could probably choose how Cataclysm effects the object that is touched, from rust to complete disintegrations."

"Bad luck." Kevin stated further, causing Teresa to nod and Charlotte to look back at the screen.

"Which is why he's a cat?" Charlotte asked, pulling a notebook out. "Wait, didn't Leader Shadow state a theory about an internal balance within worlds that keeps them stable."

Kevin lit up, wondering if his previous teachings are finally starting to help in moving forward. "She always said that the universal external balance is the energies called Time, Space, and Distortion. However, she's come across something that she states is an internal balance. Everywhere you go there is always good and bad, but there needs to be something that provides judgement which is that gray area. Then there is always evil and something to counteract that, most of the time it seems to be a magic property."

"So, something that creates a border?" Teresa asked, trying to understand.

"Think of it this way. In the Christian religion there is Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Heaven is pure, the good side. Hell is evil, the bad side. Earth is that middle ground, the gray area. If Heaven and Hell never existed than Earth would be in that constant state of war between pure and evil."

"Earth is the border between Heaven and Hell. So, for destruction there needs to be creation but for that to be balanced there needs to be a middle ground." Teresa explained.

"Exactly. I'm thinking that these Miraculous stones are the middle ground, they are magic. If these stones were broken, they may release the magic that is inside them, one being destruction and the other being creation."

"The stones are a container that holds the magic within, that's the border. What if these stones were used for evil?"

"Black magic." Charlotte stated immediately, "It's how the dark spellcasters' magic works. They have to remain in a destructive mindset to use dark magic. If they aren't careful though they may stay in that mindset which will take over them, that's why they are paired with a light spellcaster to counteract that darkness." She began to write down her thoughts in her notebook. "Let's say that the bad luck aka the destruction miraculous didn't have the good luck aka the creation miraculous beside them."

"The holder for that miraculous will be consumed from the darker energy."

Kevin thought for a moment as the two began to discuss the possibility of not having a counterbalance towards destruction. "Something is missing." He stated pausing the two next to him. "If the holder is basically borrowing black magic from the stone, then shouldn't he be having issues maintaining a good judgement?" The two girls looked at him with wide eyes as they thought about it. "If he's not having issues then he's not calling it on his own, there needs to be a power source."

"I thought the power source was the stone?" Charlotte asked, now confused.

"That's what I thought as well, following your explanation of our dark spellcasters, they take a good intention and make it bad to gain that magic. However, it seems like he's taking a bad intention using good thoughts. Like, 'If I destroy this a certain way it'll stop this villain to keep the civilians around me safe.', meaning it's not direct magic. It's an indirect magic using a stone to contain it, further, that means that it needs to be recharged after so long."

"Then where is the original magic coming from?" Charlotte asked, "Like is it a natural magic or an artificial magic?"

"Teresa, call the research department back at HQ to do what you said. Have them start general then get specific, see if they can find anything." Teresa nodded, taking the phone and walking further away. Kevin looked back at Charlotte, "It seems that the Miraculous for creation and destruction are in good hands. Where are the villains coming from? They seemed to be possessed then lose their memories of the incident, once creation purifies them."

"There's obviously someone else behind these possessions then. Someone who is able to give powers under the right circumstances, which can be good or bad in of itself. In this case it's bad, an evil intention." Charlotte stated, she stopped writing and looked up at Kevin who shared a look. "The gray area, destruction and creation are the more powerful ones, maybe the most powerful ones. What if there were more than those two stones?"

"Concepts that follow the idea of the gray area, that share destruction and creation?" Teresa questioned as she came closer still on the phone. "What concepts would that be?" She yelled back in the phone and walked away having an argument.

Kevin watched amused, knowing that the director of that department is trying to get the backstory and reason why. "What causes people to get angry?"

"Bullying, judgements, lies, envy, shall I continue?" Charlotte deadpanned. "Whoever has the ability to give powers are using negative emotions as a catalyst."

"Concepts that are both good and bad that may cause anger, judgment, envy, and jealousy." He summarized, thinking about other possible Miraculous stones. "Which could be anything from beauty, honesty, lies, faith, love, and protection. There could be millions of other things like that."

"You think about this too much, this will turn out like last time. You locked in your office trying to solve a mystery that can be figured out after asking the right people."

Kevin glared at the sixteen-year-old, "I keep forgetting you're only six years younger than me and full of sass." She glared back at him.

"Okay, managed to get the task started back at HQ and I was warned that they have to contact Leader Shadow first." Teresa stated, falling back into the chair causing her to spin in a circle.

"Some of the books have sensitive information, Leader Shadow has descriptions of what those books contain and if they will help in the research. Once approved the code to the locked section is released, but it is not allowed out of the library."

"Anyways, mom should be down shortly. We are spending the day window shopping, maybe we'll get lucky and meet the two heroes and I can ask them some questions." Kevin gave her a look, "Kidding, I know better."

"Don't forget the external translation devices and be careful."

"I grabbed them, and how long have I had training?" Yuma stated walking through the doors, devices in hand and purse over her shoulder. "Twenty-three years it's been?"

"Feeling better now?" he asked her as she handed one of the devices over to Teresa.

"Much. How you getting with research?"

"Well, thanks to Teresa and Charlotte we've got a few theories which is more complex then we think." He stated as the girls handed over the notebook, "I'll set up a meeting with Leader Shadow once we know more. There's research going on back at HQ that should help us."

"After my day out, I want the full explanation." He nodded getting the notes back beside him.

"Hey, Char?" Teresa asked, looking back at the giant screen showing pictures of the two heroes. "If they are basically two halves of a whole, does that mean that they are meant for one another?"

She looked back at her friend, "And the romantic comes out." She was then smacked on the head for the comment. "Could be, think they're dating?" she rubbed her head, "Must you hit so hard?"

"You've taken worse hits."

"Not on the head."

"The metal bar to the face cause you weren't watching where you were going."

"Thorn branch as you run into a thicket."

"Touché."

"Teresa, let's go if you still want to go." Yuma called from the door.

"Coming mom!"

Mother and daughter decided to sit down on a bench at a local park, eating their ice cream that began to melt quickly in the heat. "Did you see anything that you'd want to check out later?" Yuma asked once she finished off her ice cream.

"Ot reay." She shrank back at the look her mother was giving her, she swallowed the rest of her cone. "Sorry, not really."

"Anything you want to check out?"

"Well, there was a museum, but we really don't have the money."

Yuma smiled at her, "I'm sure we can get some through the agency. I'm guessing the Louvre." She smiled more, eyes sparkling as her daughter nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, we'll take one more look around and then head back." They both stood and began to walk back towards the entrance when there was a wall of people to their right. Yuma became worried that there was a scene, while Teresa was curious. They both began to walk towards them when the crowd dispersed, showing a photographer with a young man. Yuma glanced to Teresa to see the interest that she hasn't seen in forever, she pushed her daughter forward who looked back in question. "It doesn't hurt to ask." She whispered, her daughter hesitated before moving forward her mother following behind.

"E-Excuse me?" Teresa asked, the photographer stopped from packing up and looked the girl in the eyes. "What were you photographing?"

"Adrien Agreste." He pointed towards the boy looking at his phone. "The model for his father's fashion business."

"Sorry, we just recently arrived in Paris and I'm not a fan of fashion." Teresa stopped herself before revealing anything further.

"What are you interested in?" he asked, something about this girl spoke to him, like she knew what she could do.

"Wildlife and architecture." She responded, not even needing to think about it. She watched as he looked at her then picked his camera back up, and handed it to her. She took it carefully, "What?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Adrien's ride to arrive before I leave. Show me what you got." He challenged her. She immediately ran off camera in hand and strap around her neck. He looked up to see an older woman watching the girl ran off with a smile. "Hello, madam."

"Good morning."

"She your daughter?" he asked as he looked at the girl already taking pictures.

"Yeah, it's been a while since she had a camera in her hands."

"Vincent." He said introducing himself, extending his hand.

"Yuma." She stated meeting his hand in the middle, "And that was Teresa."

"Well, Teresa seems to have an interest in photography."

"She does, since she was twelve she was always taking pictures, always had a camera in her hands. We had some issues in the past that prevented her from taking any so she hasn't had the chance to test her skills."

"Can't wait till she gets back."

"Once you need to leave, let me know and I'll call her back."

There was a rumbling coming from behind them when a person was floating in the air, "As an introduction to Paris, that is an Akuma." Vincent turned towards the boy who was already gone. "Hopefully he's found a place to hide."

Yuma immediately called Teresa to give her a heads up on the situation, "Stay there." She tried to order, but already knowing that her daughter was coming to the scene. There was a familiar zing through the air that caught her attention, Ladybug slid to a halt in front of them, then Cat Noir appeared behind them.

"I am Overworker, Ladybug and Cat Noir, hand over your miraculous stones so I don't have to listen to my irritating boss again!"

"You two should probably leave." Cat Noir stated, not leaving an argument. Vincent nodded and ran off, Yuma stayed and stared at the hero something seemed familiar. "That means you too." She shook her head away from the thought that was giving her a headache and ran in the direction that Teresa went, but glancing down at the bracelet stopped her in her tracks. It was glowing, the protection spell that was placed on the bracelet was activated. Meaning that magic was near her that attempted to change her. She slowly looked back at the fight and found Cat Noir guarding Ladybug who had a spotted object in her hand. She tried to focus on the thought again from earlier and began to get a migraine as the glow of her bracelet intensified.

"Mom? Is Everything okay?" She was startled when Teresa came up to her, camera missing but phone out.

"Yeah, where's the camera?"

"Returned to Vincent. I got the fight on video to reference later."

"Good it'll be needed." She looked at all the fixed structures, "Let's head back."

* * *

 **So that ended up being like nine pages, after minor editing.**

 **There was the reason behind those specific concepts.**

 **Moth-Faith: can be controlling or gives hope**

 **Peacock-Beauty: can cause envy/jealousy or a purity**

 **Bee-Honesty: can cause friendships to break or get stronger**

 **Turtle-Protection: can be a good protection or bad protection**

 **Fox-Lies: to save a life or to cause destruction**

 **Ladybug-Creation/Love: good luck/ideal love vs true love (not really sure, hopefully season 2)**

 **Cat-Destruction/Love: bad luck/ideal love vs true love (Copycat is a good example)**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **"Overworker" kinda did happen. Not the akuma part, obviously. I got really pissed off at my immediate supervisor at work and wanted to punch. Her. In. The. Face. It was a busier than normal night and she still expected to me to get detail work done, which is almost impossible on a normal busy night. I went home and shot my bow for an hour to the point where I couldn't pull back on the draw string, which is a 32 pound draw weight. That night she nearly sent me back to square 1 with my depression. Reason that this stands out like three months later, is even now she's still pulling stuff like that on us. Not as severe, but it gets to us.**

 **Honestly, if Akumas existed the whole team at my work would have been akumatized already, there's only so much that we can take. We've complained to our manager but nothing has changed.**


	3. Conference and Magic

**Two things I forgot to mention last chapter:**

 **1) I'm not totally sure about putting internal balances in my series, so that was an experiment explanation of itself.**

 **2) I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

 **Conference and Magic**

Yuma paced in front of the screen as the others walked through the conference room door. Kevin and Teresa watched her as she constantly looked up as more people walked into the room almost expecting Shadow to walk through and not appear on the screen. A few members that were chosen stood against the wall despite having many seats to choose from, they watched with unease at Yuma's pacing. Some of them shifted their stances, while the others glanced at each other in concern. One more person walked in casting a spell to put the room at ease and getting Yuma to relax a little bit, who looked up in appreciation for the act. They sat down as Kevin got the information together with the help of Charlotte, he powered up the screen as the table glowed with a blue light. Small windows appeared, seaming to float above the table allowing those around it to have their own individual chance to look at the theories and evidence that was brought together earlier that day. The teams leaning against the wall watched as the screen on the front wall came to life, windows flowed on the screen and stopped once each member of the original five appeared. Shadow appeared at the top left, Kallie appeared on the top right, Jess appeared on the bottom left, Matt appeared on the bottom right, and Atoshi appeared on the bottom middle. Then a copy of the screen, the same one that each individual has, snapped directly to the middle of the group.

"Leader Shadow, Kallie, Jess, Matt, and Atoshi, greetings from an alternate universe." Kevin stated.

Jess and Matt smiled amused while Shadow merely raised an eyebrow, this action caused a ripple affect though the others in the room. They've started to shift again causing the spell caster to do the work again. "Leader Shadow, you're not making things easy to work with." The spell caster stated, clearly annoyed.

"I would apologize if I did something wrong." She stated, rolling her eyes. "Good to see you Quinlan, and it's good to see that everyone made it safely."

"The leader has spoken." Matt said, getting a glare from Shadow. There were a few snickers that traveled around the room, easing their stances and relaxing.

"I got word that research needed to be done to the point where a book on destruction and creation artifacts had to be referenced." Jess explained, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Under the reasoning I attained was that two young heroes of Paris, France are using something called Miraculous Stones to fight villains called Akumas that are being controlled by another."

"How old are they?" Kallie asked, the five of them shifted in their seats.

Charlotte spoke up after getting a nod by Teresa, "We believe they may be no older than sixteen."

Jess and Matt sucked in a breath at the dark looks that Kallie and Shadow were having while Atoshi looked between them in concern. "That's young. I'm guessing these Miraculous stones follow the patterns of destruction and creation." Atoshi suggested, calm has he began to write.

"What we've been able to observe with a fan site known as Ladyblog," Kevin started as he brought up the site, "the heroes known as Ladybug and Cat Noir used elements of creation and destruction respectively." He showed them videos of their powers, "Ladybug is able to capture and purify Akumas, which are these purple and black butterflies that possess people through negative emotions. She can also call upon her other power of 'Lucky Charm' to produce an item out of nothing to help her defeat the villains."

"Before we get started on Cat Noir, let's break this down." Jess interfered, seeing he look on Shadow as her brows crinkled together.

"Ladybug? As in Lady Luck? Good Luck? Creation, power to bring life from nothing." Shadow began to ramble bringing confusion to those in the room. "Is it a god-like power?"

"We think it might be a version of white magic being tapped into." Charlotte brought out her notebook. "We did a breakdown of Cat Noir because of the possibility of being black magic."

"Creation needs a balance which is destruction, good luck and bad luck." Shadow rubbed a hand over her face as her other hand tapped a rhythm into the desk. "If it's being tapped into then what's the source?"

"We thought that it was these stones that the Akumas are after, but then if it was than they would have this power all the time."

"So, it needs to be recharged. Maybe these stones are an amplifier or a storage unit."

"Shadow, back then!" Jess yelled suddenly, "The legend of the Peacemaker stated that the keys to other worlds were artifacts that gave the wearer temporary powers to travel."

"Yes, but they were formed by equal proportions of Time, Space, and Distortion."

"Which was then destroyed, after there were too many travels causing two worlds to merge."

"Two worlds merged causing the destruction of both of them, that's when the Peacemaker tried to stop the travels permanently which then followed Cortez…" Shadow slowed to a stop, "We'll keep that thought for now, I will explore that later."

"Wait, so if these stones are able to amplify powers or even energy itself then what if someone accidentally used these stones for jewelry?" One of the members asked, standing in the back.

"Lucky them?" Matt started.

"That sounds extremely dangerous." Quinlan looked down at Charlotte's notes that were being passed around. "If we are talking about natural magic and ancient artifacts then this magic is extremely powerful." She passed the notes to the back group, "Those stones in the wrong hands could spell disaster no matter what. Even if the holder of the stones has good intentions."

"Maybe there's a key, like in the legend. It has to be activated by something before being used." The members in the back stepped forward and sat in the chairs around the room, a twenty-year-old still stayed standing, rubbing her hands together before also sitting down.

"Magic words?" Matt commented from his desk typing on the computer.

"Matthew, I know you are the technologist director but your sass is not needed. Magic exists, we live it, get over it." Shadow lectured.

"Magic can't over ride technology." Kevin looked at him in concern, knowing that they are going to breach that subject at some point.

Quinlan caught the concern in Kevin when he looked at Matt, "Maybe not magic words, more like a serious amount of concentration." She looked over at Charlotte and Teresa, "What was this about Cat Noir using black magic?"

"His power is Cataclysm, which can destroy anything from complete disintegration to speeding up molecular changes." Charlotte explained.

"It sounds like black magic, but at the same time it doesn't." Quinlan took the notebook to write her own theory down. "If it was then there should be a balance."

"Using black magic is dangerous, we know this." Shadow looked at Atoshi, who nodded then left the screen. "From previous experience, people who try to control black magic usually end up losing their lives because the magic is too much for their body to handle."

"Until we found that black magic can be dulled down in the presence of white or light magic." Another said coming on screen, "Hey, Quinlan."

"Hi, Yeva." The two spell casters greeted each other, "Have you heard of white or black magic being tapped into without being completely controlled?"

"Only if there is a unit, is in constant balance, and if the unit is constantly recharged." He explained, "Why do you ask?"

"Creation and destruction artifacts being tapped into to protect a city from possessed butterflies."

"Are they activated at the same time?"

"They could be, we don't know." Quinlan explained what was already gone over.

Yeva shifted his chair over to allow Atoshi back on the screen. "Creation and destruction are being used by two kids, by theory if the two stones were activated at the same time using one person there are two outcomes. Either the power would be too much and destroy the person using them allowing the magic to be released which may cause the end of the world…" those stared at him as he explained, "…or they would potentially become a god themselves."

"Power goes to the head, they try to rule the world and possibly try to bring back a loved one from the dead." Shadow sighed, the other four looked at her in concern while Yeva looked confused.

"There's one thing that we have yet to explain about the miraculous stones." Kevin sighed while looking over at Yuma.

"I'm guessing Cat Noir is the opposite of Ladybug." Jess suggested. "Kevin sent over the notes and Matt just sent us the email."

"One that took a bit," Kevin glared at Matt, "and two, that's not it. I tried to send the pictures of the two through the facial recognition software twice and there wasn't a single match. I thought maybe they live outside of Paris, but there haven't been any sightings of the two outside the city."

There was a screech from Matt as he stared at him in shock, the others shook their heads at him. "That's not all." Yuma began, "Magic was being used." Kevin began the video feed that was captured by Teresa. "My bracelet was glowing indicating that magic was being used against me."

"Did you write a report?" Shadow asked, blinking twice.

"Shadow." Kallie warned nearly growling out. She flinched back at the warning which caused Kallie to smile in satisfaction.

"Report was written, that's by habit now too." Yuma stood up and began to pace. "Teresa and I spent the day together and met a photographer at the park, we met a model by the name of Adrien Agreste then an Akuma attacked. Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up and I swear I recognized who Cat Noir was but I had this sudden headache. Once I stopped thinking about it, the pain went away that's when I noticed that my bracelet was glowing. I rethought about it and it came back, it's like a wall was placed and I couldn't figure out the puzzle."

"Yuma, relax, we've been there before." Shadow said, suddenly angry that one of her own was targeted. "Yeva, Quinlan can ancient magic over ride light magic?"

"If it's old enough and powerful enough, yes. The longer it's been in effect, the stronger it'll be." Quinlan stated, Yeva agreeing.

"I'm going to ask this one thing, try to remember what that thought was, you don't have to do it right this second. When you go to bed, meditate to try to bring it forward. It will take some time." Atoshi explained, easing Yuma's pacing and getting her to relax.

"In the email sent, there is a note stating that there could be more stones in the gray area with less power." Shadow brought the email up. "What was that about?"

Charlotte and Kevin released a sigh, Teresa looked at the two confused before realizing that was what they were talking about when she was on the phone. "The one behind the Akuma attacks may have his or her own stone, that can be used for good or evil."

"The reason this holder won't come out of hiding is either they know that they'll lose against the creation and destruction holders or this person is very important. Following the theory that the power needs to be recharged, the villain will only have power as long as the akuma is in effect. Once the akuma is purified, the power source is drained and the one behind this would be revealed."

"If that's the case, then the power between holder and akuma has to be shared." Quinlan explained. "And it sounds like this type of magic becomes more powerful the longer it's in use."

"Just like ancient magic." Yeva continued, "As more and more akumas are released to possess others the concentration of magic becomes readily available, the holder's body becomes used to the ancient magic and will become stronger. Maybe to the point of actually being able to control their victims."

"According to the videos on the blog, the akumas are released one at a time." Kevin stated, "Eventually, as the villain gets stronger, he or she may be able to send out more than one akuma."

"Leader Shadow, if this one person has something like this, is there a possibility of other lesser miraculous in existence?" One of the members asked.

"The gray area can be confusing, so my guess is yes. With everything that has been reviewed the idea that someone obtaining a miraculous and using that to their advantage has already happened." She leaned back in her chair, "Too bad we don't know where these other miraculous stones are. We could help keep them under lock and key."

"If these artifacts are ancient, then they could be found in history." Yeva said about ready to stand up.

"Yeva, I'll get a team started on research here." Quinlan told him, "Besides, I doubt you'll be able to access information at HQ."

The rest of them stared at the screen just realizing that Kallie was nowhere to be found, "Mother hen, you there?" she came back and sat down. "What's wrong Kallie?" Shadow insisted trying to get her to talk.

"Do they know each other behind the mask?"

"Kallie, you know we shouldn't interfere."

"But, what if they don't know. What if they don't have a support system, primary or secondary? They may feel alone and with the possibility of akumas out to possess them, they may be susceptible despite being holders of miraculous stones themselves. We theorized that Cat Noir may be using an indirect form of black magic, what if a negative emotion suddenly took hold, he could be possessed because of having no one to turn to." She rambled causing the others and especially Shadow to grow nervous.

"They have each other, Kallie." Atoshi started, trying to ease her. "They may not be able to directly speak to one another outside of protecting Paris, but it's not as if they are fighting in isolation." He glanced over at Shadow who shirked back from the memories. "They have friends in their civilian forms to help remind them what good they do. When it comes to saving and defending, that is very important. That's the secondary support system, even if it's indirect and unknown to those that are connected to their civilian selves." Kallie's video shut off just as the door in her office was shut, Atoshi sighed, "I tried."

"Kallie is a mother hen. Her grandchild lost her life in our war when she tried to do things alone. She then refused to leave me alone when I wanted to face Cortez and his men alone. She is protective, and she wants to be that support as a way to grieve for her lost granddaughter." Shadow explained, "I'll try to keep her here for as long as I can. Contact Matt if you find any more information and I'll have him contact you if we find anything on these stones or anything similar."

"Good day, Leader Shadow." The screens were shut off by Kevin after the departure. "Quinlan, do you have a light spellcaster available that will be able to go out with a team when an akuma attacks?"

"Siraj should be fine, he gets along with everyone." She looked back at the remaining team against the wall, some nodded while the other held a thumb up. "What are you thinking about?"

"If a spell could be cast to deflect the magic or placed to track them."

"We just went through the discussion about ancient magic being powerful."

"Maybe, we could figure out if it's a specific spell and then get around it to figure out who they are."

"It's most likely some sort of glamour magic to distort information in the brain with what is being seen. Our protection spell that was used was trying to counteract that magic so Yuma wouldn't be effected, which is why she had that headache."

"Then why was it able to get past the facial recognition system?"

"I don't completely understand using magic with technology, however through time it may have accustomed itself to ignore technology as well." There was a beeping coming from behind them, they watched as Teresa and Charlotte pulled their phones out. "What is that?"

"We may have programed our phones to let us know when the Ladyblog gets updated." Teresa said showing the screen as it flared to life, "Umm, there's an akuma attack happening by the Eifel Tower."

"I didn't even get a team together!"

"We'll head out." One of the members in the back said, pointing to the rest of them. "That way we can get the gist of what happens."

"Call Siraj to follow— "

"No, I'll go with them." Quinlan interrupted, "Siraj doesn't even know what is happening right now. I'm not sending him out there blind as a bat."

"Fine, go. I'll go figure out the rest of the teams." Kevin walked away not even going to argue.

* * *

 **Okay, hopefully that wasn't confusing for anyone.**

 **Now, using the theory from above.**

 **What if Mama Agreste hid the fact that she was the Peacock miraculous holder (Beauty) from Gabriel, who was fighting someone after the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculous, which they were in lockdown by Master Fu. The Agreste family took a vacation to Tibet (pamphlet in Volpina episode), and that's when Mama Agreste disappeared. Gabriel in anger and sadness found the Peacock miraculous and that book and began to search for his missing wife. This would explain why Gabriel is very protective of Adrien. Eventually, before the family headed back with an upset Adrien in tow, he found Nooroo. Losing hope in finding his wife by normal means, he gets the information about the miraculous from Nooroo and began to strongly believe that the two miraculous of creation and destruction can help him find his wife and bring her back. However, with the wrong use of the miraculous something bad began to happen (Nooroo stated in origins part 1), Hawkmoth (Gabriel) became consumed by this dark energy and lost himself, forgetting the initial reason in wanting the creation and destruction miraculous. Now, the only thing in his mind is getting the miraculous by any means possible. This dark energy is hurting Nooroo as well.**

 **This may also explain how Master Fu lost the Moth miraculous (Origins part 1), he was in Tibet before moving to Paris.**

 **(This is a theory using _only_ what was given in the show.)**

 **For my series, Shadow is the main character (first POV), this is helping me see how my other characters actually view "Leader Shadow". No that is not her actual name. The Peacemaker is the creator of the universe and Cortez is the antagonist.**

 **The names:**

 **Siraj: looked that one up**

 **Quinlan: it came to me when I started this chapter, not sure if it's even a name or if it's gender specific.**

 **Yeva: came to me in a past scene, don't remember if it's gender specific**

 **Atoshi: Used that name since began planning this four years ago, not sure if it's a name, don't feel like changing it.**


	4. Spells Casted, Deflected, and Plans Made

**Well, that took longer than expected. Had a surprise from school, a single week off, I can start catching back up on things. Oh, and a week off from work. Vacation, how I've missed you.**

 **I do not own anything Miraculous related.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Spells Casted, Deflected, and Plans Made**

Quinlan entered the main lobby from the elevator to find the team from the meeting standing at the door. They were in discussion then laughed, they turned around to settle once one of them caught sight of Quinlan. The youngest of the group bounced on his platforms, preparing for the confrontation. "Easy, Liam." She soothed as she started to lessen the distance. "All we are going to do is observe, we are not participating."

"What's the point of going then?" he asked as he stopped bouncing.

The others looked at him, some in concern and others in sympathy. "If we interrupted their fight, we could throw the battle off. They don't know us or what our objective is."

"Liam," the two looked over to see, an older gentleman in his late thirties. "Remember when two of our agents have been fighting an enemy and when trying to think of a plan they asked us not to interfere?"

"Yeah, we were going to interfere to have an upper hand."

"The down side of that?"

"Their opponent could gain the upper hand because of the team work being thrown off from the added people. Instead we had a spell caster in hiding who had telepathic abilities, and a safe word was arranged as a sign of help which was sent to the spell caster to use magic to divert attacks from the opponent."

"Using that scenario, why won't we participate in the fight with the Akuma?"

"Adding strangers in a solid fighting style, especially in the middle of a battle, can throw the whole thing off which could cost lives."

"Thank you, Julian." Quinlan mentioned, enjoying the sudden lesson. "I called earlier to have the cars brought around. We are going to be near them, but not close enough to cause any worry in the heroes."

"No comms units?" Julian asked, eyeing the small camera on her collar that wasn't there before.

"Kevin, just wants us to check things out and if magic will have any affect." She huffed out her annoyance at the end, before motioning everyone to move forward to the cars that just arrived at the front.

"Shouldn't we have a dark Spellcaster to do a full experiment?" One of them grinned at her, knowing full well the reason why they aren't.

"Just get in the car." Quinlan murmured loud enough for them to hear, causing small chuckles to be released.

Arriving on the scene they made their way to the top of a building, overlooking the fight between Cat Noir, Ladybug and the Akuma. "Quinlan, where do you want us?" Julian motioned to the waiting members beside him.

"Keep Liam with you and spread out. I want as many angles as we can get, use your phones to get a closer shot."

"There's still civilians around the area." He hissed, eyeing the few people who haven't gotten to safety yet. "What about them?"

"Leave them be for now. Drag them away if you have to only if they are in danger."

Julian backed away some, "Yes, ma'am." Then grabbed Liam by the arm to get him back down closer to the street. Below from where they hid, they watched as the Akuma uses sports equipment to destroy the area.

Knowing better than to get involved but not seeing any choice, she began to focus on the magic in her hands and mentally pushed it towards the fighting heroes. Shimmering figures appeared behind Cat Noir and Ladybug. She tried to solidify them, but the magic fell away before providing a more concentration. After releasing the caught light energy, she tried to place the mystical tracker that will create a sixth sense on her consciousness that will allow her to find them on a map. Waiting for the back fired shock of a failed spell, she tensed her muscles. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands in anticipation and excitement, they still glowed steadily indicating that the two of them are currently being tracked. Focusing on the energy itself she formed it into a ball that will float near her.

Just as Ladybug and Cat Noir talked to the media, the team rounded back to Quinlan who focused on both the ball and tracking the two heroes below them. Julian grabbed Liam's arm who tried to touch the ball of light, the others watched fascinated as the ball began to split when the two heroes left the area in different directions. Part of the team followed Ladybug while the others followed Cat Noir, Julian and Liam stayed with Quinlan.

"I want half of you to follow Ladybug and the other half of you to follow Cat Noir." She ordered, watching the now two balls of lights change in the direction that the heroes are moving.

"They already left." Liam deadpanned, sitting down two feet from the ledge of the roof. "I could start a fight if you want to send out a different order." The three watched as the two balls of light began to float away from each other before rounding closer in a spiral then finally flickered out of existence. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No, even if one of them died it's still supposed to track them." Quinlan watched Julian pull the phone out and nodded at him to call the others back.

"This is Julian to all members, return to base. We lost the tracker." He placed the phone back in the internal pocket of his jacket and helped Liam back on his feet. "Guess we have no choice but to return as well."

"Do me a favor and make sure all those videos get sent to Kevin." Quinlan and Julian began to walk away but stopped when they realized that Liam wasn't following. "Liam, something wrong?"

"What if instead of following the heroes, we follow the purified butterfly. Won't it lead us back to the true villain?"

Julian sighed, but Quinlan spoke up first, "We'll make a list of ideas but we still don't know the full extent of the magic being used. We could walk into a suicide mission without realizing it."

"I," he hesitated as he looked at the Parisian skyline, "I understand."

"Come on, Liam." Julian called, the eleven-year-old ran up and followed the two back to base.

"Have you got anything?" Teresa asked as she entered into the room.

"Just something that Kallie and Shadow isn't going to like." Kevin answered.

"What would that be?" A new voice entered the conversation, the both of them turned to see an elderly lady with a purse in hand.

"Hi, Kallie, what are you doing here?" Kevin stalled as Teresa took out her phone to call Shadow about this development, but stopped after looking at the door entrance. "Shadow, you're here too."

"If it's any relief, I did try to stop her." Shadow stated coming up to the video that was playing. "They seem to move flawlessly, barely any hesitation."

"Is that an indication that they know each other's identity?" Teresa asked, Kallie stood to the side and eyed Kevin who tried to break eye contact.

"Kevin, you mentioned us not liking something?" Kallie, tapped the floor in slight agitation.

After huffing out a breath and whispering about a protective mother hen, he played the video. "Lillian may have been closer than anticipated." He stated, as different clips began to play.

 _"Out of the ball park!" Cat Noir said, hitting a baseball away from himself and Ladybug._

 _"Hand over your miraculous!" the Akuma yelled._

 _"Sorry, no can do!"_

 _There was a whistling in the air just as a spotted yo-yo came flying and wrapped around a nearby bench which was then thrown towards the Akuma. Ladybug slid to a stop next to her partner. "Who are you supposed to be?" she asked._

 _"I am Goal Breaker! Now give me your miraculous!"_

 _"The top goal you can do is break away from Hawkmoth's control over you!" Ladybug yelled, there was a slight hesitance which then an outline of a butterfly appeared around his face._

 _"You spout lies, Ladybug! The ultimate goal is to take both of your miraculous stones!"_

 _"Worth a shot! Keep him busy, Cat."_

 _"Of course, My Lady." He shot off from where he stood, and used his staff as a pole vault to knock Goal Breaker to the ground, who then retaliated by launching a puck at his feet that cut the ground causing dust to fly up in the air. This gave Chat the chance to see the glowing medal around his neck. He jumped away and spun his staff in front of himself to hold off the flying pucks. He dodged back again just as Ladybug used her yo-yo to wrap around the basketball to fling it back at Goal Breaker who was then knocked back a couple of feet. "Oh, good, his own attacks hurt him." Ladybug landed beside him, "The akuma is in the medal around his neck."_

 _Ladybug nodded once, indicating that she heard him, "Since his own attacks hurt him, use that as a distraction."_

 _"I thought the expression was to get on the ball, you seem to keep missing your mark!" Chat yelled, making the Akuma angrier._

 _"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, followed by confusion when a pot lid was given to her. She looked around to see the fountain, trees, and bench before going back to the lid. "Chat! The fountain on my signal!" with one look he immediately understood. They worked together to get the akuma over the fountain, "Now!" The same time that Goal Breaker launched another ball towards Ladybug, Chat used his Cataclysm on the fountain which caused a slight delay giving the ball that was launched by Ladybug to hit around the trees before hitting Goal Breaker just when the fountain burst giving the exact moment for Chat to take away the medal and throw to Ladybug. The Goal Breaker sat on the ground sputtering out water just when the akuma was released and purified. With the call of the miraculous cure, everything was back to normal._

 _"Pound it!" they both called, fist bumping the other._

 _The media began to surround the two, and Lillian pulled out in front causing her to gently push and auburn-haired girl away from the two. "Just one question, if you don't mind?" She asked, the camera picking up her hurried tone._

 _"_ _It'll be clawsome to answer a fan." Cat Noir responded while his partner rolled her eyes at him._

 _"_ _Do you know each other behind the mask?" The crowd quieted when the answer surrounded the two who looked at each other once before Ladybug stepped forward. Lillian zoomed out to catch Cat Noir's reaction, who's ears drooped slightly as Ladybug took over._

 _"_ _For safety of our loved ones and each other, we decided that it'd be best if we did not." The crowed grew in volume as other various questions were spoken. There was a beep caught on the video before the two waved and left in separate directions._

Three of the four looked in Kallie's direction to see her holding in sadness, Teresa and Kevin began to move as if walking on egg shells. Shadow took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "Kallie, we will help them. I'll go read the reports."

"No, I'll read them." Kallie stated, cutting Shadow off. "I need the distraction." She left through the doorway and up the steps.

"What's your next step?" Shadow asked agitated.

"I was going to continue to try and figure out their identities, but I think we need to start getting together a diversion team." Kevin walked to the front of the room where a large screen was hanging on a wall. "There seems to be stragglers during these fights, and to help reduce stress and anxiety we can start getting these people out of the area."

"I doubt they'll listen." Teresa began, "They have so much faith in these two saving the day, that they'll believe as long as they are not in the fight directly that they'll be fine."

"What do you suggest?"

"Duplicates."

"Quinlan said that her magic couldn't form a duplicate."

"Maybe not magic," The two looked at Shadow, "but technology."

"How advanced are you at HQ?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow, "And how would technology help create duplicates."

"Not as far as we would like to be." Shadow's stance changed from relaxed to tense in under thirty seconds as memories began to penetrate her. "We used it as a temporary fix to distract Cortez." She pulled out her phone.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about?" Kevin's eyes widened along with Teresa's. "There was a run in with Cortez? Without lives being lost?"

"It was a while back. We actually began to track Cortez through a mountain range but we realized that he was drawing us into a trap. Matt was working on something while we were in the field, we contacted him for backup and right after that Cortez caused a rock fall. He told us to wait for a rock to come for us and leave the area as quickly as possible. We remained in the tree line when everything stopped, Matt gave us the okay to move again and we checked out the area. He created a holographic system realistic enough to imitate our death, even when touched." "How is that even possible? Before then Matt only had an idea of the holophones?" Teresa asked.

"It was an alternate world; the physics and laws were strange."

"It wasn't like any other world? What was so different about it?" her head tilted in confusion and interest.

"It was behind the reason of the holographic system seemed so real. In that world, you can take the essence of physical properties in nature and place them on something else. Matt took the essence of plants for life and earth for solidity to make the hologram more realistic to fool Cortez in thinking that he killed us."

"Matt actually used magic?"

"In that world, it was actually part of science."

Teresa grinned before spinning around in the chair she was sitting by the computer, "I think someone is in denial." She sang out.

"That was stationary, how are we going to get movement?" Kevin's hand raised up as if trying to offer something, "Taking this world's essence and using air for motion?"

"I'm not sure if this world works that way, but we can ask a spellcaster if it's possible. Otherwise Matt will have to come here to figure everything out, he's the only one that I know that has knowledge of that process." Shadow lifted up her phone, "I was going to call Matt to send over the information on the holograms."

"Holograms…That's it!" He spun around and moved toward the panel on his right, "If we take the pictures of Ladybug and Cat Noir—"

Shadow pulled back on his chair, "I thought you were going to ignore their identities?" She began to pull back harder on the chair.

"Yes, but we can help them all that much more if we knew who they are." Kevin immediately stood up, removing tension from the chair causing it to fall to the floor. Shadow just looked at it once before turning back to Kevin. He looked at her, "Not my fault." He turned back to the panel and downloaded the picture of Cat Noir on the screen, he phased out the hero's photo and began to send solid photos to slide underneath.

"Still think it's best to let them be." Shadow mumbled, watching the photos roll past.

"Are these photos of every citizen in Paris?" Teresa asked, tapping the screen to stop the photo on a blonde haired, brown-eyed teen.

"Umm, yeah, why?" Kevin smacked her hand away from the screen, watching the photos roll through.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we helped the system narrow down our options?"

"If we filter, we wreck other areas of the system."

"You designed a powerful system with Time, Space, and Distortion energy-the same one at HQ-and you couldn't put a filter on it?"

"Is that a problem for you?" Kevin glared at her.

"It's just a filter!" she shouted, arms flung in the air.

"The system will filter the photos by sorting out which are the least possible and repeating until the most possible is found. It's going to take a while."

"And the diversion team you were thinking of?" Shadow watched Teresa stare at the panel and Kevin beginning to bounce on his platforms. "What am I going to do with the two of you, Charlotte even thinks it's better to leave them alone."

"What did you say?" Teresa blinked at her twice in confusion before looking back at the screen.

"The diversion team will just be the ground patrol who are closest to the battle." Kevin stated.

"Good to know that's who you chose! How are they going to act as a diversion?!" Shadow's voice raised in annoyance, "Focus, Kevin!"

"Shadow, you have your team, I have mine, we'll get together when everyone is awake."

"Yeah, okay." She sneered.

"You're the one who placed me in charge of this sector, have some faith!"

"I do have faith, Kevin, I'm just worried about Kallie's reaction." She calmed down some. "You know she can make reckless decisions when it comes to children."

"I know, Shadow!" His temper flaring, "That's why I believe that it's better if we figure out their identities then help them. Kallie's judgement can get questionable at best, once we figure out their civilian identities then we can figure out how we can get them here and help them advance their fighting style." He turned around back to the panel, Teresa backed away slightly to keep space between the three of them. "Honestly, you were a lot more tolerable when Derek was around, Shadow Dancer." He mumbled causing Teresa's eyes to widen as she looked back at Shadow who had her fist clenched, arms shaking, and head down.

"Yo, peeps!" someone yelled coming through the door, "The team came up with an idea to track the two teen heroes!"

"Chris!" Teresa hissed, he looked at her motioning her hand across her throat. After silencing he could see Shadow shaking and Kevin's ears tinted red.

"Kevin?" Chris hesitated, slowly moving closer to the group. He mouthed a 'what happened' towards Teresa.

She responded with shaking her head and mouthing back 'Derek', "Kevin, Chris is here with an idea." She tried, trying not to gain his anger towards her.

"What's your idea, Christopher?"

"We thought about placing cameras around the city to pinpoint where the most significant areas could be. We planned out with starting with the Eifel Tower, the park, the schools, and the Louvre."

Kevin sighed, "What do you think Leader Shadow?"

"You tell me, you're the leader of this sector." Shadow turned around then glanced back at them, preventing eye contact. "Obviously, you don't need me." The twin doors closing seemed much louder in the quiet room.

"Kevin." Teresa and Chris stated, they looked worriedly at him.

"I know, too far."

"Actually, I think that it was needed." Chris flinched back at Teresa's glare. "Not in the way that he did it, just I think she needs the reminder that we are one whole team. We can look after ourselves, without being babied."

"He's right." Teresa's comment soothed Kevin slightly, "I've only heard stories of what happened and how she was before then. It was Derek who calmed her down when she was getting brutal."

"It was more than that." Kevin began, "She was stressed out more than she is now, and Derek was the only one able to shout some sense in her." He shook his head, "I was there for the report after he died, Jess almost had to make The Call. However, unable to make the choice, Jess had a Spellcaster remove the memories. Eventually they returned when Katherine went missing, she lost a lot of trust in Jess. After a long fight that lasted almost a month, Kallie had enough and began to be the one to shout some sense into her. That tension is still there, though Jess has never brought up the idea of removing memories again."

"The Call?" Kevin nodded, unable to voice his reaction. "We nearly lost our leader…to spiritually lose that will to live…" Chris trailed off. "I'm going to get a full plan for later."

"Chris." Kevin called, "I think the idea is fine, get the techs to make more cameras just in case." He nodded in return just when a beeping came from the panel.

"What's that?"

"The source of the argument." Teresa whispered to Chris.

"That should've taken longer." Kevin stated as he sent everything shown on the panel onto the larger screen above them.

"That can't be true." Teresa stated, "Although, it would explain why mom said he seemed familiar."

"Are you agreeing with the system that Cat Noir's civilian identity is Adrien Agreste?" Chris asked, "How the hell would he find the time and excuses to play hero?"

"Add that to the glamour spell, and you have one strong headache. For someone who doesn't know how magic works would turn away from the idea."

"And for those not under a protection spell, they wouldn't even think of the connection."

Kevin began to type on the computer, "I'm going to remove his picture from the system and run it again. If we don't get any other matches, then we'll be positive that Mr. Agreste is indeed Cat Noir."

"I hope you'll run Ladybug's then."

"That's phase two."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. The Sector/Division was a new concept that came to me when I was typing this up. Strange how things come to you at random moments.**

 **I wasn't going to have an argument between Shadow and Kevin, but then having that much peace and serenity would've made it boring. The MDA is its own society, and in society heads clash and people just don't get along. Trying to keep things realistic.**

 **-The facial recognition is a scientific and technological advancement to find a person through _direct_ means, something the government gave to the MDA to protect the treaty they have. (Will be explained later, heck, it's already typed up.)**

 **-The system the MDA created, is a scientific, technological, and magical advancement to find similarities within cases. This _indirect_ approach prevents outsiders, if intellectually advanced enough, from jamming their signal and system. (It keeps them out.)**

 **Thinking of akumas, lucky charms, and battles are harder than you think.**

 **I honestly can't believe I'm still doing this...**


End file.
